I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a labeling apparatus in a tablet storing and dispensing apparatus.
II. Description of the Related
Prior art publication information relating to the labeling apparatus of the present invention is as follow.
The labeling apparatus of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2001-130504 (JP '504) is provided with a storage shelf, a tablet supply section, a tablet vessel supply section, a tablet filling section and a label attaching section.
The label attaching section is a section that a label on which a tablet name and so on is printed is attached on a vial. The label to be attached on the vial in the tablet attaching section after printed by a print head is peeled from a sheet by a guide tip provided at an end portion of the tablet attaching section as the sheet is turned. Then, only the peeled label advances toward the vial.
In the label attaching section, in the vicinity of the position where the peeled label advances, a rotation roller which is rotated by a motor is provided so that the rotation force is transmitted to the vial. A support member of the vial is positioned near the rotation roller. A pair of push rollers is disposed on the support member so as to form an isosceles triangle together with the rotation roller.
In the label attaching section constructed as described above, the advancing label comes into contact with the outer surface of the vial to adhere to the vial. The rotation of the vial due to the rotation roller allows all the surfaces of the label to be attached on the vial.